White Chocolate Kisses
by ronhermione007
Summary: A wedding. A reunion. An odd couple...HarryGabrielle, RonHermione. ON HIATUS FOR THE TIME BEING.
1. Chapter I: Wedding Day Jitters

**Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever.**

_**Chapter I**_

Harry straightened his pale green tie and sighed at his reflection in the floor-length mirror. At twenty-six years old, Harry Potter had not changed much from his days as a teenager. He still possessed his father's messy jet-black hair, and his plucky expression. Harry's brilliant green eyes ran from the tie on his chest up to the eminent scar on his forehead; nope, nothing seemed to have changed at all in nine years.

At that point, Ron entered the room. He was dressed in the typical groom's attire: shiny black tux and tie with a white collared shirt. His ears had gone red, evidently out of nerves. He rushed in and said breathlessly to Harry, "Bloody hell, Harry, over half the guests are here and you're still grooming yourself!"

Harry grinned at his best mate in the long mirror. "And you look like you've been personally arranging the Queen's birthday, with three royal weddings on top of that!"

Ron ran his hands through his flaming red hair at least eight times before taking several deep breaths and closing his eyes. "Blimey, mate, this is the day I've always imagined would be the one day of living hell for me."

Harry stepped away from the mirror at last, instead walking over to the closed door leading out of the room and placing his hand on the cool handle. "You've imagined your wedding day as a living hell?"

"Yeah...Well, no, not exactly...I've always imagined that the day I marry Hermione Granger would be the one day I live in hell." Ron replied.

Harry laughed and pulled his best mate to the door.

Together Harry and Ron walked out to the altar, and awaited Hermione's dramatic entrance; she had been rehearsing it for weeks. Ron chuckled nervously and said to Harry, his best man, "W-wonder what's so fabulous about this entrance that makes Hermione so hell bent on having it perfect!"

Harry shrugged, though he knew why this entrance was so important to Hermione. It was certainly going to be fantastic, and he knew Ron would find it so. He glanced over all of the guests, surveying their faces and identifying every visitor; in the crowd, he saw Neville sitting in a flashy purple tux and looking ecstatic. Sitting near Neville was the ever-glamorous Parvati Patil (Lavender Brown had refused to come), and sitting by her was Tonks, her hair long, black, and shiny, a gorgeous Fleur, an excited Bill, a cheerful Charlie, a bored pair of Fred and George with their girlfriends, and, to Harry's surprise, Percy. He looked lonely and out of place amidst all of his siblings. Harry moved his gaze instead to the back of the very old church, and the lights began to dim. Oh, dear...Here it was, Hermione's big entrance.

At first, the low, rumbling organ began to play, and then the huge double doors from the back of the church flew open, and an explosion of light blinded the squealing audience; but that wasn't it. Once the light had cleared, a dozen pure white doves twittered as they flew into the rafters. At the fore of the parade, a small girl with curly light brown hair who looked distantly related to Hermione was throwing handful upon handful of white rose petals over the whispering audience. Harry craned his neck, and saw Hermione on the arm of her excited father, Henry Granger. He couldn't see her face from this distance, but he did see a formation of live, sparkling golden fairies escorting the Grangers down the aisle. They carried what looked like a blanket of bright white flowers over Hermione and her father, and after a few seconds, Harry could see his second best mate in her beautiful white wedding gown, her lush brown hair expertly curled, and her makeup applied fantastically. She looked like a princess in her dress.

"Bloody hell..." Ron breathed. Harry chuckled quietly at his friend's words. He decided to second that remark.

**Well, that was chappy number 1! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!!! I want to know your opinions! **


	2. Chapter II: Parlez vous Anglais?

**A/N: Thx for the review, android181! More reviews would be nice from all you other guys...(hint hint)**

_**Chapter II**_

Harry laughed good-naturedly and took another swig of Butterbeer as Charlie finished his joke about the hag, the banshee, and the innkeeper. The wedding ceremony had been completed, and the festivities had been moved to the Burrow. He turned to look at Ron, who he found was grinning from ear to ear, no matter what happened around him; Harry reckoned that someone could have blown up some distant country and Ron would keep smiling. Harry had to smile as well, and as he turned to visit with some of the other guests, he ran straight into the flustered Maid of Honor.

Harry averted his eyes quickly, hoping that Ginny hadn't caught his gaze. The consequences of that could be disastrous. Six years ago, when Harry had been twenty and Ginny nineteen, the two of them had decided to get married; however, about five and a half years later, they divorced. The divorce had been made final three months ago, and it still hurt for Harry to see Ginny; especially when she looked so happy without him. She looked spectacular in a dark green chiffon strapless dress, complete with a gold embroidered belt. She certainly was beautiful, and it wouldn't be easy for Harry to drive that picture of her from his mind.

In the end, however, whether Harry had averted his eyes or not, it made no difference; the lovely twenty-five-year-old Ginny smiled politely up at him, and said kindly, "Why hello, Harry! I saw you standing by the altar during the ceremony, though you didn't see me, it seems, so I didn't wave to you. No hard feelings, then?"

Harry's mouth opened and closed like a fish, and Ginny cocked her head ever so slightly to one side, awaiting his reply. Harry finally stuttered to her, "N-no...Of-of course not, Ginevra...I mean..."

Ginny laughed a pleasant, tinkling laugh, "Oh, Harry, there's really no need to call me that! Ginny will do, I think!"

She spun on her heel and tossed her freshly-curled fiery red hair in Harry's face, and pranced off to chat with Luna Lovegood.

"Wotcher, Harry!" came an enthusiastic voice from behind.

"Hey there, Tonks!" Harry replied brightly, glad for a reason to stop thinking of Ginny and her lovely, lovely hair...

Tonks had curled her hair as well, and it was sleek, black, and shiny. She smiled and said, "Gorgeous wedding, innit? I always knew Ron and Hermione would end up together somehow!" she laughed heartily.

Harry looked cautiously into her bright blue eyes, and decided to ask tentatively, "So...Erm...How've you been since...Well, you know..."

Tonks' eyes glazed over slightly. "...Remus?" she finished softly for him.

"Yeah."

The thirty-three-year-old woman sighed and turned to watch Ron and Hermione laughing while spinning in each other's arms. "It's been...Well, tough, obviously, but I've learned not to fall into a deep depression!" she laughed shortly and grimly, and Harry smiled encouragingly. Tonks sighed again and said very softly, "I wanted to marry him, Harry...But I suppose he died bravely...Voldemort took him before we had a chance..."

Tears filled her eyes, and Harry patted her on the shoulder awkwardly, hoping he hadn't stirred up too many bad memories that he had ruined Tonks' visit. At last, Tonks pulled away and she said steadily, "Anyway, yes, I'm fine, Harry...Better than I've been lately," she smiled appreciatively at him, "Thanks for caring, though,"

Harry returned her smile. "No problem."

Tonks turned to the other guests and said to Harry, "Well, it seems Fleur's little sister certainly is the main attraction tonight..."

Harry turned and saw, surrounded by the Weasley twins, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and even Ron (who was receiving scathing looks from Hermione), what looked like an angel; she was a petite, willowy young woman with a simple but classy silver corset-dress, and her sleek, silvery-blonde hair was done up in a messy but very elegant bun. Two spiraling strands of hair cascaded from her bun to frame her gorgeous, pale, heart-shaped face. Ginny was nothing compared with this girl... Harry's jaw dropped when he suddenly realized that this was Gabrielle Delacour, the stunning Fleur Delacour's younger sister.

Tonks saw Harry's reaction to Gabrielle and laughed gleefully. "Yeah, that's what all the other men said when they saw her as well! She's the last Delacour sister that's not taken; I don't understand why Bill's over there, he's got an older version of Gabrielle standing over there with Molly..."

Harry, however, was no longer listening to Tonks. He was too caught up in gazing rapturously at the younger Delacour sister. He still remembered that day twelve years ago when he had rescued an eight-year-old Gabrielle from the depths of the Hogwarts lake during the second task of the last Triwizard Tournament. She had been very young then and nothing more than a little girl; now, however, she had become a dazzling young woman with impeccable class and elegance. Harry wondered how old she was...Perhaps it wouldn't be too hard to...

"Well, Harry, I'm glad we had this lovely convo, but I think I'll go off and chat with the older women, shall I?" Tonks sauntered away to where Fleur and Molly Weasley were standing while clutching tiny glasses of champagne.

Harry, meanwhile, had decided to speak to Gabrielle. He edged his way over to where she stood, and made the decision to strike up a casual conversation with Ron, hoping she would notice him. "Hi, Ron...Err..." How humiliating. There really wasn't anything to say, and Harry couldn't think of anything right at that instant...

Fred grinned and said, "Go away, Harry, 'Mademoiselle' here already seems to have enough admirers as it is!" Fred smiled charmingly down at Gabrielle, who giggled a little nervously as the older Weasley twin kissed her petite, delicate hand.

Harry replied smartly, "That's right, Fred, so it's high time you all cleared away and let Gabrielle see the _real_ men!"

That remark drew chuckles from Bill, Charlie, Percy, and George (who seemed to not have realized that he had just been insulted). Harry grinned at Fred, who smirked at him and said, "Whatever you say, Mr. Potter; I'm off to get a drink,"

The rest of the Weasley boys went and followed him, and Harry turned to Gabrielle, who giggled as he walked up to her. "_Merci_, _Monsieur Potter_!"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Oh no," he said in mock disappointment, "Don't tell me I did all that and now you don't even speak English! _Parlez-vous Anglais_?"

Gabrielle laughed merrily once more and she replied, "_Oui, _I speak a leetle Eenglish! Not very much, 'zo...I am still working on my accent!" she smiled.

Harry returned her sweet smile and asked flirtatiously, "Then you would understand me if I asked you to dance, wouldn't you?"

Gabrielle raised a slender silvery blonde eyebrow. "Are you asking me to dance, Meester Potter?"

Harry tried to make it look as though he was entertaining the idea. "Are you saying you understand me, _Mademoiselle_?"

Gabrielle narrowed her crystal blue eyes and replied softly, "_Touché, monsieur_." And with that, Harry offered her his arm, and they swept off together to the dance floor.

**A/N: Thanx again for the review! They inspire me to keep going.**


	3. Chapter III: A Rather Horrid Coupling

**A/N: Thank you very much for the great reviews! Don't let up now! Another chapter coming right up...**

_**Chapter III**_

Harry strode with Gabrielle on his arm to the dance floor, and they waltzed amid all of the other couples that were in attendance. Harry's arm was wrapped around the beautiful young woman's waist, and her slender white arm around his neck; they clasped the hands that had awkwardly been left with nothing to do.

As they danced, Gabrielle laughed merrily. "You are a fabulous dancer, Meester Potter! You rival even my seester!"

Harry dipped her and replied smoothly, "Please, Miss Delacour, call me Harry,"

Gabrielle tilted her face to him, smiling sweetly. She replied in a low, hushed voice, "Only eef you call me Gabrielle,"

Harry's cheeks went a little pink. He noticed that her accent was extremely sexy.

After the slow, soft song had ended, Gabrielle struck up a bold conversation with him. "So, 'Arry, we meet again. Do you remember zat day you rescued me from ze 'Ogwarts Lake"? She looked straight into Harry's eyes with a flirty expression.

Harry smiled in what he hoped was a charismatic fashion, and after running a hand through his hair, replied, "I remember it like it was yesterday, _Mademoiselle_,"

Gabrielle giggled and cried, "GABRIELLE, 'Arry, _S'il vous plait_!"

"Well, if you absolutely insist..." Harry teased, and winked at her. She gave him the mock evil eye, and he laughed. "I'll go get us some drinks, shall I?"

The pretty young woman spun gracefully around once and nodded vigorously. Harry went off to get two flutes of champagne, and he was at that very table, when quite suddenly Ginny appeared beside him. "Oh, hello, Harry!" she said airily, "Enjoying the atmosphere? It's really great, I think. It's a lot more, well, _lax _than it was at Bill and Phlegm's wedding, innit?"

Harry averted his eyes and said nervously, "Erm, yeah, it's great...A lot better, I think...What d'you think?"

Ginny gave him an odd look and laughed uncertainly. Harry decided it would be best to join in laughing, all the while feeling like a complete idiot. _I haven't even spoken to her in two months, and that's all I can say? You're pathetic, Harry._

Harry's ex-wife grabbed two Butterbeers and asked him, "So, I saw you dancing with the _Mademoiselle _Delacour..." she smiled evilly at him. "I guess everybody has to fancy her for a while now, don't they? Now that Phlegm is married and all..."

For a moment there, Harry felt a jab of anger in his chest after Ginny made that remark. _How dare she talk about Gabrielle that way? She has absolutely no right..._

Ginny continued on carelessly, "Anyway, I asked Ron if I could possibly invite my boyfriend to the party, and of course I had to put up a bit of a fight..." Harry listened carefully to her. It was odd; Ginny babbled as though she was still a teenager. "He _is _my annoying older brother after all...In any event; there he is, over by the stereo..." Ginny pointed, and Harry followed her finger. To his sudden shock, he saw none other than _Colin Creevey_ sitting alone by the stereo, and chatting with Arthur and Molly.

Ginny. Was. Dating. Colin. Creevey.

Eww.

At this point, Ginny had called out to the dark-blonde young man, "Hey, Colin! Come and visit with us, why don't you?"

Oh dear. Oh dear oh dear oh dear oh dear.

Harry desperately searched for an emergency exit, but nothing came to mind; finally he managed to force out, "I-I don't feel all that well, Ginny...I've...got to go..."

At that moment, he spun on his heel and ran as fast as his feet would carry him in the opposite direction. He hurried over to the bathroom and stood outside of it, breathing deeply. To his knowledge, he was very much over Ginny...wasn't he? Oh, God, if he still fancied her while she was his ex-wife and dating Colin Creevey...

He was saved from his own thoughts by a flushing of the toilet inside the bathroom, and a brief washing of hands. The door opened, and out came Gabrielle. Harry turned bright red and mumbled, "M'sorry, _Mademoi_...I mean..."

Gabrielle giggled. "You are not zo much ze suave _séducteur_ as a while ago..."

Harry sighed deeply. "I think I'm just going through hard times at the moment...I hope you don't think I was actually listening to you go to the bathroom; do you?"

The young Frenchwoman laughed. "_Non_, I believe you, 'Arry...And do not try zo 'ard to eempress people 'o do not deeserve eet..."

Harry looked at her and smiled appreciatively. "Thanks for understanding...Gabrielle."

Gabrielle turned around and gave him a tender glance before returning to the dancing. At that moment, Harry knew that his relationship with Fleur's pretty younger sister had stepped up a notch, just in that one evening.

The after-wedding party ended at 2 A.M. By this point, the only people who remained at the Burrow were Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, the twins, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Gabrielle. Ron and Hermione went up to Ron's old room after deciding to share the bed, and Charlie and Percy went up to their old rooms to sleep as well. Arthur and Molly Weasley were left to clean up, as well as Bill and Harry, who had volunteered to help. Harry moodily levitated a silver plate with his wand and sent it flying onto one of the mountains of plates to be washed. Gabrielle smiled at him as she walked past, and he gave her a little wave, just as a silver goblet sent by Bill hit him in the side of the head. Needless to say, it hurt. A lot.

Harry sent a hex right back at Bill, who deflected it easily; Bill grinned at him and whispered, "So...Fancy my little sister-in-law?"

Harry did not look at him. He mumbled, "Maybe just a little...She's very pretty..."

Bill nodded in agreement. "You've got competition, though...Fred thinks she's very pretty as well," he winked at Harry. "I'll tell you what, though...If you ever think about wanting to get serious with Gabby, you can tell me, and I'll have your back, alright? Not Fred's,"

Harry turned to him in slight confusion. "Gabby?"

"It's actually Fleur's name for her. Don't tell her I called her that, though, she'll get really angry, and she's rather...Interesting when she's angry, I'll tell you that..."

Harry nodded and replied, "Okay, but I've got a feeling I won't need much help with her...I think I've already got her intrigued, and now all I have to do is explore her...I meant to find out if _she's _intrigued!" he finished indignantly as Bill flashed him a pervy grin at the 'explore her' part.

Bill shrugged. "Alright, I'll try not to interfere then. You can sleep in my old bedroom, it should be fairly clean in there..."

Harry yawned and went to the front door. "'Night then, Bill,"

"'Night, Harry."

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Remember to review!**


	4. Chapter IV: The Big and Glorious News

**A/N: Thanx a ton for the reviews! I'm gonna keep goin...**

_**Chapter IV**_

Bill, Fleur, and Gabrielle decided that they would be staying at the Burrow for another week. Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione, however, decided on leaving for their separate apartments; Charlie lived as a bachelor in his apartment in London, Percy and his girlfriend, Charlotte, lived not far from the Burrow, and Fred and George simply lived in the flat above their very impressive joke shop. Ron and Hermione had finally decided on their honeymoon destination; a trip to southern Italy.

Thus, the only people who remained were Harry, Ginny, Bill, Fleur, and Gabrielle. An awkward combination? Harry soon discovered this to be true after finding himself in a number of situations after that day.

Ron and Hermione were the last to leave; they hugged and kissed everyone goodbye, and set off in their carriage with the flying horses. It was a blustery take-off, and everyone had to shield their eyes from the wind. Everyone watched until the carriage had flown off and out of sight, and then they trooped back to the Burrow. Bill and Fleur walked with one another, whispering in each other's ears and holding hands and kissing as though they were a teenage couple again. This, of course, with Harry standing between Ginny and Gabrielle, was very awkward. Finally, Ginny huffed and hurried forward to walk with her mum.

Harry was left with Gabrielle now; they exchanged nervous smiles, and Harry asked, "So, has your stay been good so far?"

Gabrielle nodded enthusiastically and said, "Eet 'as been wonderful, 'Arry! Ze Weazley family eez zo kind..."

Harry laughed and replied, "Yes, they've been my family for years and years. They were always good to me, no matter who I was," he looked at Gabrielle and asked her, "Are you going to stay as long as Bill and Fleur?"

She nodded again. "Fleur 'as offered to take me back to _Paris _wiz 'er, and I 'ave no ozzer, 'ow you say, _transportation_?"

Harry looked down at his feet as he walked. He had this powerful feeling, and he believed he had felt this way about Ginny before; he didn't want Gabrielle to leave. She was so funny, so sweet, and so happy with herself in general. She never flaunted her incredible beauty shamelessly as her older sister sometimes did, but she acted natural and always conveyed her true feelings and opinions to everyone; especially Harry.

After the group had entered the Burrow, Bill and Fleur told Molly and Arthur that they would be visiting Diagon Alley to get each of them a new set of robes. Gabrielle instantly volunteered to come, and Fleur was hesitant to allow her along at first; but eventually gave in. This left Harry and Ginny alone together. Oh, dear. Not good.

Harry decided he would be gracious and try to make pleasant conversation with Ginny while the others were out. He went to the sofa in the sitting room, and flopped down upon it. Ginny joined him in the plushy armchair opposite him. She smiled at him, and clasped her hands in her lap; he returned her smile, but it wasn't as genuine as Ginny's. At last, she began to make conversation. "Erm, Harry, there's something I've got to talk to you about...It's...Well...Rather big..."

Ah, yes. This wasn't starting off well. Harry smiled encouragingly to her and replied, "Well then, spill the beans!"

Ginny looked meaningfully around her. "I meant...Talk _alone_."

"Oh!" Harry cried, perhaps a little too loudly, "Oh, alright then,"

He and Ginny stood and headed out to the garden, where there was no one to eavesdrop on them but the gnomes, and they were too busy playing some sort of weird game to listen anyway. Ginny turned around to face Harry, who looked tentatively at her, hoping this wouldn't be too bad; she probably had taken a pair of socks and hadn't given them back, or something...No, she was acting too secretive for it to be something as simple as that.

"Er, alright, I'll tell you quickly as to get it over with..." Ginny squeezed her eyes shut and stayed silent for a moment. Then, she opened her eyes again, and said with far too much confidence, "Mmmprnnt!"

She said this very fast, and so her words had become very slurred and jumbled. Harry cocked his head to one side as said nervously, "Er...Sorry? Didn't catch that,"

"I'M PREGNANT!" she shrieked, and then gasped as her hand flew to her mouth.

All of a sudden, the world was spinning rather fast. At that point, Harry fainted.

"Harry? Oh, Harry, do wake up!"

Harry woke dazedly to find a very frightened Ginny crouched over him. He sat bolt upright, after remembering what had happened just minutes before. "You...You're sure...You're..."

Ginny nodded quickly. She looked on the verge of tears. "I was going to tell you sooner, but the divorce got in the way and took up all of my time, so I decided you were too stressed to handle anything of that sort! I'm one-hundred percent positive that you're the father, as I haven't slept with anyone at all lately, I've never slept with Colin!" she looked very scared. "I've been in it for around two and a half months already, that's why you haven't noticed! Oh, Harry, I'm so frightened, I don't know what I'll do!" and with that, Ginny began to cry.

Harry stood up shakily and continued to try and internalize what had just happened. Ginny was pregnant. He was going to be a father. It was all his fault.

"Does...Does your Mum know?" he croaked.

Ginny shook her head slowly. _Oh, shit, _Harry thought. He was definitely in it deep now. The world continued to spin as if it were all a bad dream.

"That's...That's why I've...dec-decided to t-tell you, Harry, because I c-can't do it alone!" Ginny wailed, and sobbed even harder.

Harry watched her standing there, crying. He felt an overwhelming sense of duty, and he immediately stepped forward and hugged Ginny as tight as he could, without squishing her stomach, of course. She raised her tear-stained face to him, and sniffed.

"Gin, it's a big surprise to me, too; but I will stand by you, and I hope you know that. I would never leave you alone like that, you know me better. I'll be here for you,"

Ginny smiled weakly at him through her tears. "Th-thanks, Harry...You've no idea how much that means to me...I just don't want any child of mine growing up without a father...It would be too horrible..."

Harry nodded. He understood. He bent his head and gently kissed Ginny's forehead. "Whatever happens, I'll be here, alright?"

Ginny only nodded and held on tight to him, smiling into his shoulder.

**A/N: This is probably my favorite chapter so far. Please review!**


	5. Chapter V: A Very Merry Christmas

**A/N: Lovely, lovely reviews...Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

_**Chapter V**_

Over the next few months, Harry's relationship with Gabrielle grew stronger, and became more of a friendship than a romantic bond. December soon rolled around, as did Christmastime. It snowed in late November, and all the Weasleys, along with Harry and Gabrielle, stopped by for a visit. Harry had decided that that year, he would be spending Christmas at the Burrow, as he had done in his teenage years at Hogwarts. He was pleased to find out that Bill, Fleur, their two small children, and Gabrielle would be staying for the holidays as well.

On the day before Christmas, a loud, resounding knock came at the front door of the warm, cozy Weasley house. Molly shrieked, "Arthur! That'll be Bill and Fleur! For God's sake, answer the door, man!" Ginny and Hermione giggled as Mrs. Weasley hollered at her clumsy husband.

Once the door had finally gotten open, a small girl came shooting through, and threw herself upon Arthur, squealing, "Grampa! Grampa!"

Mr. Weasley laughed and hugged his granddaughter, while saying, "Sophie, dear, don't call me that, it makes me feel so old!"

Harry smiled over at the scene by the front door. Sophie Weasley, Bill and Fleur's only daughter and oldest child, was only six years old and she already possessed her mother's and aunt's amazing beauty. The girl wore a dark red velvet dress under a cream-colored cardigan, and her waist-length strawberry blonde hair was held back by a matching dark red headband. Her eyes were warm and brown like Bill's, but her face reminded Harry distinctly of what Gabrielle had looked like around twelve years ago.

Sophie eagerly ran to greet the rest of the family, while Fleur entered next, tossing back her beautiful sheet of hair and giving a great, dramatic, shuddering gasp as she walked into the room. "It's so bloody cold outside! I can barely stand it!"

Bill trailed close behind her with their two-year-old son, Antoine Weasley, in his arms. Antoine had soft, silvery-blonde curls and light blue eyes, and thus he resembled his beautiful mother a great deal. Sophie and Antoine were immediately taken by Molly to be bathed and given a hot cocoa each. Fleur collapsed dramatically on the sofa and cried, "What a day! It's been a disastrous journey! Where is Gabrielle?" she snapped, and turned to see her younger sister carrying several heavy bags and attempting to haul them through the doorway. Harry suddenly sprang into action and got to his feet.

"Hey, Gabrielle! Need any help?" he asked her kindly.

Gabrielle smiled weakly at him, her pale hair slicked down by the rain, her teeth chattering, and her nose red. Overall, she was definitely a sight. "Zat would be lovely, 'Arry..." she replied.

Together the two of them heaved the cargo up the stairs and into Bill's old bedroom. Once they'd finished, Gabrielle wiped her forehead and picked up one of the four bags. "Zis one eez mine," she announced.

Harry smiled at her. "So, how's Paris been?"

Gabrielle returned his smile as she took out her wand and dried her hair with it. "Ah, _Paris_...Ze wezzer 'as been 'orrible, and my Eenglish 'as not eemproved..." she sighed deeply and looked sad for a moment, then her face lightened again once she had finished the business of drying her hair. "But I 'ave gotten a job!"

Harry grinned. "That's great! What is it?"

"Oh, a job at ze French Ministry of Magic. I work in ze Department for ze Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures...Eet's a good job, or so I theenk..."

They walked down the stairs together, talking about Gabrielle's new job, and about her plans to move into her own apartment in Paris overlooking the Seine River. Harry told her that he would probably be lonely in Sirius' old home, and if she ever wanted to visit, she was more than welcome to do so. Gabrielle blushed and told him that she might, sometime.

Once they had reached the sitting room, they found everyone (which included Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Tonks, Ron, Hermione, Sophie, and Antoine) gathered around the big, merrily crackling fire. Harry then noticed that Ginny was not in the room. He turned to Gabrielle quickly.

"Gabrielle, I'm going to check on Ginny, haven't seen her for a while..."

An odd expression flitted across the young Frenchwoman's pretty face. Harry wasn't sure what it was, but it hadn't been a pleasant look. Finally she swallowed and said with a fake smile, "Ok, 'Arry, I will join ze ozzers zen,"

Harry walked into the kitchen, still thinking about what had happened. Had the look on Gabrielle's face been anger? Sadness, perhaps? Maybe even a touch of jealousy?

Ginny was indeed in the kitchen, holding her 6-month stomach. She smiled when Harry entered, and said brightly, "Hiya, Harry! Hot chocolate?" she turned with slight difficulty and got a steaming mug from behind her. She handed it to Harry, who thanked her, and sipped thoughtfully.

"Hey, Gin – How's that baby coming along, then?" he asked finally.

Ginny's face fell a little. "It's been...Interesting, I'll admit...I'm feeling sick almost every day now, though...Probably not the best that could happen, but I'm alright,"

At this point, Gabrielle entered the kitchen. She stopped short when she saw Harry and Ginny standing together, but her somewhat bewildered face snapped quickly into an enigmatic smile; there was no telling what was going on behind those eyes.

"Oh! Sh-shall I leave?" Harry could tell that Gabrielle was trying to make her voice sound calm, cool, and collected, but instead it wavered and she stammered. She blushed as she stuttered, and mumbled, "I...I suppose I should go, zen..."

Ginny smiled brightly. "No, no, Gabrielle, it's perfectly all right! Harry and I were just discussing, you know..." she placed a meaningful hand on her large stomach.

Gabrielle smiled another wan smile. "I see – Well, do not let me cut een..."

Harry's heart plummeted to the center of the earth. He was certain that Gabrielle thought he and Ginny had fallen in love again. Harry would have to set her right soon, or there would never be a relationship between them.

Gabrielle turned gracefully and walked quietly back to the comfy sitting room. Immediately after she had left, Ginny looked at Harry, her eyes burning with meaning. "Harry, if I'm getting in the way of your and Gabby's romance..."

Harry shook his head briskly. "No, no, Ginny, it's not like that...I'll go talk to her, it'll be fine...Are you okay with the hot chocolates?"

After a reassuring nod from Ginny, Harry went out into the sitting room. He found the entire family looking expectantly at him, completely silent. Harry tilted his head slightly to one side in confusion, and then slowly asked the room at large, "So...Where's Gabrielle?"

Ron was the first to answer. "She went outside –"

Harry bolted for the door. The last thing he heard from inside was Hermione shouting after him, "Sophie and Antoine's bedtime in ten minutes!"

Once he was outside, Harry saw Gabrielle standing in the Weasley's garden, her straight, silvery blonde curtain of hair flowing around her shoulders as the wind blew. Harry soon discovered that it was snowing lightly – And it was bloody freezing, too.

He hurried over to where the beautiful young woman stood, and he said quickly, "Gabrielle, come back inside! You'll catch your death out here!"

But Gabrielle wasn't listening. She was staring up at the black, black sky, her light blue cloak edged with white fur billowing about her. Her expression was that of utmost peace, her eyes closed, and the corners of her mouth curling upward softly in a sweet smile. Harry took her shoulders and yelled, "Are you mad?! You'll get sick and die for sure if you stay out here any longer!"

At last she opened her eyes. She smiled gently up at him and said in a quiet voice, "Eet eez where I go when I want to get away...To listen to the falling snow..."

Harry decided to get this over with as quickly as possible. "Gabrielle, if I upset you back in there when I was standing alone with Ginny...I just wanted to make sure you weren't, you know, crying your eyes out here, or anything..."

Gabrielle gave a short, fierce laugh. "Gabrielle Delacour, ze granddaughter of a Veela? _Non, monsieur_! I weel never cry at ze feet of any man!"

At this point, Harry took her face in his hands and stroked her hair. In what seemed like an instant, his brilliant green eyes melted her frosty blue ones; as if they radiated heat or something. Harry felt as though he should say something before he did this, but he decided that no words would be able to properly convey his feelings at this time. He leaned down and, with almost absurd tenderness, brushed his lips against Gabrielle's; at that moment, they both felt their hearts beating furiously in their chests, and then Harry pulled away, his sweet, soft, simple touch still tingling on her lips.

He turned and began to take his first step back to the Burrow. Then Harry felt himself being yanked back around by the front of his jacket, and Gabrielle threw herself at him, her mouth closing and then opening on his in a passionate kiss that made him quite weak at the knees. She didn't stop there, either – Gabrielle shoved her arms into his open jacket, pulling him against her in a fierce embrace.

It took a while for them to break apart; and when they did, it was to breathe. Harry was panting, and Gabrielle's cheeks were flushed bright pink. They stared rapturously at one another, their eyes shining very bright. Almost immediately, Harry went back in for a second round. They continued this procedure for at least another half-hour, and in the meantime, they missed Sophie and Antoine's bedtime.

**A/N: THE REVIEWS ROCK!!! Tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter VI: Breakups and Arguments

**A/N: Thanx everybody for the awesome reviews...Im glad you like the story!**

_**Chapter VI**_

Fleur had become touchy about her situation at work, so she, Bill, Sophie, and Antoine were planning to leave the day after New Year's. "I've already missed at least twenty days of work in the past four months, and if I miss any more, I'll be fired for sure!" According to Bill, there was no getting around this, so their date of departure was set. By Fleur. Again.

The New Year's party had been quite fun. Firewhiskeys, gillywaters, and an assortment of other alcoholic beverages were served. Fred and George, of course, were the only ones who actually got drunk. The radio was turned on, and Celestina Warbeck's latest single was blaring throughout the entire house. Everyone was dancing, drinking, and overall, just having a wonderful time. Harry's arms eventually found Gabrielle's waist and her arms found his shoulders. They danced and laughed for the entire song, and although they hadn't announced it yet, any dunce could tell they were going out.

At the end of the song, the countdown began. Fred and George both ran over to the candles that were currently the only source of light in the first floor. The announcer on the radio began to count, starting from ten.

"Ten!" the room shouted at large, along with the radio. Harry and Gabrielle exchanged a brief grin, and Gabrielle buried her face in his shoulder, smothering her own giggles. Ron and Hermione were standing together, hand in hand.

"Nine!" Bill and Fleur gazed dreamily at one another, and Percy hugged his mother, looking the most comfortable he had looked in years.

"Eight!" Fred and George stood by the candles together, though they still looked rather bored. Charlie looked around, and then his eyes meet Tonks'. Harry grinned as he watched this, and he had to keep from chuckling when he saw both Charlie and Tonks blush furiously and hurriedly look away from one another.

"Seven...! Six...! Five...! Four...! Three...!"

Harry looked at Gabrielle. She turned around and returned his gaze, her bright blue eyes sparkling in the candlelight. For a moment, Harry was oddly reminded of Dumbledore's eyes.

"Two!" It seemed that Ron and Hermione were unable to wait any longer; they turned swiftly to one another and kissed sweetly, though it was short. They giggled like schoolchildren as they broke apart, and Molly smiled fondly at the two of them.

"One!" At this point, Fred and George had blown out the candles. As a massive cheer erupted from the small crowd, Harry pulled Gabrielle to him and kissed her passionately. The lights went back on a few moments later, though Harry and Gabrielle hadn't noticed. They still remained glued by the lips, their tongues becoming quite friendly with one another. It was only when they heard Fred and George wolf-whistling, and Bill and Charlie whooping that they actually broke apart. They looked around at everyone grinning at them, obviously in approval.

Harry turned back to Gabrielle, and he was reminded strongly of the time when he had first kissed Ginny after Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup. Instantly, he shoved that memory out of his mind, and he kissed Gabrielle again, but swiftly this time. They smiled dreamily at one another, and they both knew that it was official; they were now a couple.

As they planned, Bill and his young family left the next day. Gabrielle had bluntly and flamboyantly refused to go back to Paris; she and Fleur had had a big row out in the kitchen, and Fred and George were spreading a rumor that Gabrielle had even threatened her older sister with the steak knife. Of course, this wasn't true, but it gave the residents of the Burrow something to talk about.

Gabrielle, despite the steak knife rumor, was not allowed to stay with the Weasleys; Fleur had apparently grown immune to her younger sister's persuasive nature in the past twenty years.

Thus, Harry was forced to say goodbye to her by the big carriage. They hugged very tightly, kissed very passionately, and gazed unblinkingly into one another's eyes for a long time. They acted like "lovesick teenagers", in Hermione's words.

Just as the carriage was ready to fly off, Gabrielle leaned out of its open window and briefly clasped her hand over Harry's. "You weel write to me every day, _non_?"

Harry fixed his eyes on hers, and he said fiercely, "I will, don't you worry, darling; we'll see each other again!"

Fleur's voice came from the inside of the carriage, shrieking in French at her little sister. It sounded menacing, whatever it was; Gabrielle yelled something back at her, and then she quickly leaned down and kissed Harry. "_Au revoir, mon chérie_! Parting eez such sweet sorrow!" Harry laughed as the carriage flew gracefully into the air, and the massive winged horses began to flap off into the distance. Like before, everyone watched until the carriage had gone, and then they all trudged back inside.

Ginny quickly caught up with Harry, despite her belly being quite large, and she smiled knowingly at him. "So...How are you and Gabby doing, then?"

Harry sighed. "You heard her; parting is such sweet sorrow! I think..." he looked carefully at Ginny, hoping that he wasn't about to say anything that might upset her; they had been married once, after all, and they were going to have a child together. "Gin, I think I might...You know..."

"...Be madly, wildly, and passionately in love with her?" Ron had entered and ruined the conversation the way orange juice ruins freshly brushed teeth. Ginny shot her brother an evil glare and he shrugged, saying, "That's what it looks like, anyway..."

Hermione soon came as well, "Once again, Ronald, you have the sensitivity of a blunt axe; I believe Sir Nicholas was right about you..."

Ron looked shocked. "You're my wife!" he squawked. "You're not supposed to say things like that!"

Hermione's light amber eyes narrowed dangerously. "Oh, and because I'm now your wife means that I have no say in our affairs at all?"

"It means you can't insult me!" Ron snapped.

"Listen to you! You sound like a fifteen-year-old!"

"Well, _you're _always nagging about everything I say!"

"Oh, that's rich coming from you...!"

It went on like that all the way back to the Burrow. Occasionally Harry and Ginny would look at each other and sigh exasperatedly. Ginny whispered to him, "Maybe they'll end up getting a divorce before they've even been married a year!" Harry smiled as he climbed up the doorstep to the entrance.

"And then they'll get re-married about five times..." Harry replied quietly. Ginny giggled, and the two of them turned around to see if the bickering couple was going to follow them inside; but it seemed that Hermione was in a steaming rage.

"YOU BRAINLESS, IMMATURE, SHOVENIST –"

Ron suddenly seized her by the shoulders and kissed her very fiercely, by his standards. Harry and Ginny grinned at one another, and then left Ron and Hermione to make out on the porch.

Once they were inside, Harry asked, "So, how are things between you and Colin? You never talk about him, and you didn't invite him for Christmas or anything..." he looked a little tentative. "Have you...Err...Broken up with him, then?"

Ginny laughed grimly. "It's funny you should bring him up...You see, Harry, I actually have to talk to you about him..."

Harry had a sinking feeling that whatever Ginny was going to tell him would not be good news. "He's, er...Not as happy about...Well...The baby," she finally finished.

_Too bad for him_, was Harry's first thought, and he said coldly, "Well? Did you set him straight and tell him it wasn't your choice?"

Ginny looked away quickly and she replied in a quiet voice, "Actually...I broke up with him...If he can't handle a child that isn't his, then he's not for me."

Instantly Harry felt guilty. _Dammit! Why'd I have to get her pregnant?_ He groaned inwardly, and he said finally, "I'm – I'm sorry, Gin...I didn't mean to –"

Ginny looked up and smiled grimly at him. "Don't be sorry," she replied, "I really didn't need him anyway; after all, he was probably only going out with me because we were together,"

Harry shuddered. Creepy. "Err...Is there anything I can do...You know...To make things better?"

Ginny shook her head. "No; it's perfectly fine, I've been single before, Harry!" she grinned roguishly at him. "Knowing me, this will be quite fun!"

**A/N: There wasn't too much happening in this chapter; any backup?**


End file.
